


Enemies and Allies

by hebravelyranaway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asshole!Revan, Dark Humor, Gen, smart ass!Revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hebravelyranaway/pseuds/hebravelyranaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first conversation between Carth and Revan, had Revan not been mind-wiped by the Jedi when he was captured.  Revan has a demented sense of humor, Carth has a bit of a death-wish, and somehow, they have to work together long enough to find a way off Taris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies and Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Враги и союзники](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531272) by [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu), [Star_Wars_dark_Side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side)



Disclaimer: George Lucas, Lucas Arts and Disney are the creators or owners of Star Wars KOTOR characters and the games they come from. I'm just playing in their sandbox, and I'm not making any money off this story.

 

Death or Compromise

Revan finished washing the blood and soot from the crash off his face, and made his way into the living room of the apartment he was now sharing with a grumpy Republic soldier whose family he had probably personally murdered, or something.  Oh, he couldn't _wait_ to see how _this_ confrontation was going to play out. The captain already knew he had been a prisoner of the Jedi, he was sure; he just wasn't certain how much he knew about the...particular _details_ of his imprisonment. If he was lucky, very little.  Then, even if he did decide to tell him more about his sort-of-former affiliations, he could at least control how much he shared with him, and how it came out.

“So, your record says that you were being transported on the Endar Spire as a prisoner of the Jedi. You want to tell me what you did so I know what kind of person I’ll have the pleasure of working with?” Captain Onasi said dryly, his attempt at humor a cover for barely repressed irritation. This was probably one of the toughest situations he’d been in his entire military career, Revan thought, and he could understand why the man would be irritated to have a criminal with no loyalty to the Republic as his only help. Too bad his actual crimes were probably much worse than anything the captain was imagining them to be, though a Sith Lord was a lot more useful of an asset in a situation like this than a smuggler.

  
He could just stick to the spice-smuggler identity that the Jedi had outfitted him with, but while that would explain why he was a prisoner, it would hardly explain some of his more useful abilities, and he refused to hold back on using Force powers if they helped him get off this planet before Malak glassed it. At the same time, he could hardly tell the man he was Darth Revan. While he could easily kill the man if he had a particularly bad reaction to the revelation, he would rather not kill the only ally he had. Revan could find Bastila and find a way off Taris on his own, but it might take longer without help, and time was not something he had in excess. Malak had become even more immersed in the dark side since he had betrayed him, and his patience and reasoning skills had suffered as a consequence. He would not need a good reason to destroy Taris.

  
Perhaps the situation called for only partial deception. If he told Carth that he was a Sith Master without telling him which one, that would explain his powers, and it would also lessen the likelihood that Carth would blame him for the entire war and any losses he may have suffered as a result of it. Sighing, he braced himself for an overreaction.

  
“I think that would be for the best. There are some things in my past that are relevant to our search for Bastila.”

  
Carth’s eyes narrowed, and his hands automatically twitched towards his blasters.

  
“Good instincts, Carth, but you don’t need to worry. I had nothing to do with the attack on the Endar Spire.”

  
“How the hell did you know what I was thinking?”

  
“It was written all over your face. You’re as jumpy as a Twi’lek on the auction block. But you have nothing to worry about on that account, at least. I had nothing to do with the failure of this mission.”

  
Carth eyes flashed with anger and realization, and his hands moved toward his blasters with more surety this time.

  
“You denied being responsible for the Spire, but you sure as hell haven’t denied being a Sith, Vadiri.”

  
Revan smiled and sprawled out languidly on the only comfortable chair in their new apartment, meeting Carth’s angry gaze in lazy challenge.

  
“And I’m certainly not going to.”

  
Letting out an animalistic snarl, Carth drew his blasters and began firing faster than the eyes of most non-Force-users could have followed, but Revan foresaw what he was going to do and absorbed the first two shots into his open palm, then ripped Carth’s blasters from his hands and hurdled them into the opposite wall. Mentally congratulating himself on maintaining the self-control to disarm the man without killing him, he watched him warily for any sign that he was about to attack him again.

  
Carth shot a quick, desperate look at his blasters and then settled into the opening stance of the Republic’s particular brand of unarmed combat, believing that Revan would try to kill him now and preparing to go down fighting.

  
 _Oh, Morgana, I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you,_ Revan heard him say in his mind, presumably some type of prayer to a lost loved one. He had to contain a laugh of disbelief at the irony when he realized just how much he had in common with the man trying to kill him. Their methods were very different, sure, but their motives were similar.

  
“How about we come to a truce?” he said evenly, and Carth’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “You don’t try to kill me again, and I won’t turn you into Republic barbecue,” he said, making a little Force-lightening shoot from his fingers to demonstrate his ability to do so. Carth could only stare at Revan, stunned both because he had suggested a truce and because he had offered such a horrific alternative to it. He could hear the man wonder if he was actually a cannibal, or if he thought he was being cute. “I’m always being cute, Carth. Get used to it,” he said, just to freak the man out. People never liked to know that their enemies could read their minds, for some reason. “And I was just making vividly clear how easily I could kill you. Just because the Sith are evil according to the Republic doesn’t mean we’re cannibals, for Force sakes. You’re so gullible.”

  
“Frack you,” he muttered.

  
“I don’t think I will, but thanks for the offer. You’re an attractive man, Carth, but I’m mostly into women.” He made a squeezing gesture with his hands. “More to hold onto.”

  
Carth’s mouth dropped open slightly, before he shut it with a snap.

  
“That’s not what I meant,” he grit out.

  
Revan eyed the man with amusement.

  
“Back to my proposed truce, Carth. You don’t really have any other options other than to work with me. You could try to shoot me in my sleep, I suppose, but you would have no guarantee that I won’t be aware enough to sense danger to my well-being even then. Besides, if you killed me, it would make Bastila very unhappy with you.”

  
“What? Why?”

  
“Well, she did go through a lot of trouble to save my life on Revan’s flagship, so I wouldn’t want her to feel as though she did that for nothing. Aside from any value you might ascribe to Bastila’s opinion, however, I have some sensitive information about my former allies that I have to deliver to the Dantooine Jedi Council. The Jedi would be very upset if they weren’t able to find out what their prisoner knew because a rash Republic soldier decided to off him. So are we working together, or not?”

  
Carth grit his teeth.

  
“Well, I guess I don’t really have a choice, since you’re going to kill me if I don’t.”

  
“That’s the spirit.”

  
Carth scowled.

  
“When we find Bastila, I’m going to tell her that you threatened to kill me,” he said petulantly.

  
“…That really wouldn’t surprise her.”


End file.
